


Wake Me Up So We Can Dance in the Snow

by babybasschick96



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybasschick96/pseuds/babybasschick96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow-inspired smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up So We Can Dance in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been working on this for a while. Sorry, if you're tired of snow, I love it; hopefully, this can help change your mind! Thank you for taking the time to read, and please, let me know what you think :)

"Hey, Jay," Jason heard his name quietly through the wonderful dream he was having and resisted the urge to punch whatever it was in retaliation. "It's time to get up."

"Don't wanna," he protested instead, still not opening his eyes as he tried to turn over.

Jason grumbled when he was with resistance from a weight on the small of his back, and debated about whether it was worth the effort of throwing what—or who—ever it was off; but, then it let up long enough for Jason to push over onto his back, and Jason did so before it settled down over Jason’s lower stomach—warm and heavy and anchoring him to reality in all of the right places. Too late, Jason realized the loss of a nice tickling sensation on his neck as the weight moved—and he was too tired to try to figure out what it was as the muted light of the room caused him to scrunch his eyes closed even tighter—but, he was also very happy when it came back a second or two after he settled down and stopped moving, and positively elated when it started trailing over his throat and up under his jaw, too.

"Yes, you do," the soft voice was accompanied by something moving along his sides—hands, the voice was accompanied by hands—moving up and down his sides in slow, rhythmic motions that had Jason's torso arching and his hips wriggling to try to push up into them. "I'll make it worth your while."

Kisses…those were kisses that were pressing along his throat, Jason decided definitively as one was brushed up against his pulse point, barely paying attention to what the voice was saying, and—oh. That was a bite.

"Dick," he choked in a deep breath, forgetting how to exhale as he reached up to run his hands along the other man's back without even realizing what he’s doing. Dick purred and simultaneously arched up into Jason's hands and ground his hips down into Jason's stomach in response as Jason’s lungs burned with the strain of the stretch as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

"Glad you're finally starting to see things my way, Little Wing," Dick gave the softest of smiles as he started trailing his kisses closer to Jason's torso in his triumph, and the facial expression was completely unbefitting for the position they were in.

"Still tired," the rebellious part of Jason managed to grumble, but no part of him actually wanted to go back to sleep.

"Don't worry," Dick only smirked and hummed as he nuzzled underneath of Jason’s jaw and laying a quick nip at the top of one of his pectorals as he did so. "I'll take care of you."

"'Better," Jason snorted in retort, but there was about as much heat behind it as there was behind a kitten's mewl, and Dick gave a soft chuckle at the groan that followed after it as he shifted his hips down and ground their erections together.

"You know, I love you?" Dick's eyes turned upwards as Jason's fluttered open to peer down at him.

"I'm cold," Jason deadpanned in response, pulling yet another smile from the man on top of him. This one was loving and amused (and just the tiniest bit on the shit-eating grin side).

"You don't feel very cold to me, Little Wing," Dick's eyes fluttered closed as he continued in his ministrations and brushed his lips along Jason’s sternum.

"Yeah, well, I am," Jason pouted indignantly, and Dick chuckled once again before he shifted his weight onto his hands on either side of Jason's ribcage and leaned up to press their lips together with a quiet, "I can take care of that, too."

Neither man was very happy with the loss of contact between their groins this new position gave them, and Dick rubbed himself against Jason's abs in hopes of some semblance of recreating the friction he’d had a minute ago (the same way that Jason thrust up gently but desperately against the inside of Dick's thigh and however much of Dick's ass he could find), but the kiss they shared was wonderful, and they were both more than content to just lay there and let their tongues and teeth and lips dance together nice and slow as Jason ran his hands through Dick's hair.

When the need for air finally became too great to be sated by short gasps pulled from barely an inch away from the other's lips, Dick pulled back completely, and this time he didn't stop at Jason's hips when he did. Instead, he unstrattled Jason's torso and slid down in between his legs in one fluid movement, hooking his pointer finger in the waist band of Jason's plaid pajama pants as he went. Jason whimpered when Dick broke the kiss initially and tried to sit up and follow after him, but the look in Dick’s eyes had stopped him, and a second later Jason was spreading his legs and lifting his hips (and later his feet) up off the bed to make it easier for Dick to pull his pants off and throw them off to the side.

Dick used the slight change in position to nudge Jason's legs even farther apart as they came back down to the bed, and a couple of seconds later he was slipping his first spit-covered finger up into Jason without resistance.

Normally, actual lube would have been preferred, but Jason's entrance was still fairly relaxed from their quick tryst the afternoon before on one of their rarely shared late lunch breaks, and Dick just wasn't in the mood to let anything inside his Little Wing that didn't come directly from _him_ , at the moment (as embarrassed as he might have been to admit that out loud), so spit—and a little pre-come later on—would just have to do.

Jason let out a noise of surprise as the finger wiggled it's way up into him—he’d been too distracted by the loss of Dick to notice the intrusion before it was happening—and pulls yet another grin out of Dick in the process (this one closer to the lines of fond than self-pleased and mischievous like the others had been, although the slight quirk at the corner of his mouth was still there).

“You good, love?” Dick remained motionless for a moment, still staring up at Jason unblinkingly in that passive little way he had sometimes, before Jason had relaxed back into the mattress beneath him and nodded his head and Dick started moving his finger again.

A new, low type of pleasure slowly made it's way through Jason's body as he did so, and the room quickly filled with Jason's soft noises of pleasure. Dick smiled to himself as the first request for more fell on his ears, and was more than happy to oblige as he stretched Jason open and distracted himself from his own thinning patience by licking and kissing and biting Jason’s hips and thighs to his heart’s content.

"When did it start snowing?" Jason found the time to ask at some point between Dick using two fingers liberally and adding a third slowly. He wasn’t sure when exactly he’d looked over at the window and noticed the soft flakes fluttering around—or when he’d remembered seeing the forecast predicting it last night before patrol—but he had, and his curiosity was piqued.

"'Bout four or five hours ago," Dick answered, running his tongue along the joining of Jason's leg and pelvis and ending the gesture in a bite, drawing yet another soft moan from his love for all of his efforts. "We'd already gotten to or three inches by the time I got up, but they don't think it's going to stop anytime soon."

"How—hnng—long have you...been up?"

"An hour or so," Dick shrugged passively as he continued what he was doing, maintaining his composure despite his own pleasure from the situation with a near-maddening ease. "I made pancakes."

"So, that's what I'm smelling," Jason mumbled idly, looking around the room until he located the tray on the nightstand covered in dishtowels to keep it warm.

"Yep," Dick confirmed Jason's suspicions, mouthing at the empty bit of space connecting Jason's penis to the rest of his ball sack, causing Jason to close his eyes and give a particularly long and deep groan. "Figured you wouldn't want to get up for a while after I was done."

"Well—...you're not—Jesus, Dick—wrong... You almost done down there? Want you back up here where I can kiss you, if you don't mind."

"Just another minute, Little Wing," Dick smiled fondly, pushing himself back up into more of a sitting position as he did so. "You're almost there. Just want to get you stretched out a little bit more before I make you mine all over again."

"Mmm," Jason grunted his acknowledgement in a tone that didn't exactly sound happy about the situation, but he kept his eyes shut and didn't protest farther, and a couple of seconds later Dick smiled when his legs fell even father apart and Jason became as malleable as putty underneath of him.

Still, even with as inviting as Jason was, Dick took another minute or two to stretch him open before he reached up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jason's mouth, then rocked back on his heels and let his fingers slip out of Jason completely. Jason gave a half-hearted whine of protest as he did so, but gave the most genuine of small smiles when he opened his eyes to watch Dick reach down to the waistband of his boxers, and the elder man wasted no time standing up on the mattress to strip his underwear off and toss them to the side before he practically fell back down on top of Jason in his haste to get back to him.

"Are you happy now?" Jason teased, laying a chaste kiss of his own on Dick's temple and wrapping his arms around Dick’s neck and shoulders as Dick wiggled his hips back in between Jason’s legs and into a comfortable position.

"Yes," Dick answered him without hesitating as he reached down and guided himself into Jason's heat slowly without further preamble, dragging another delicious groan out of Jason as he did so. Dick was lost to the moment and the sound, and instinctively attached his lips to Jason's and licked at every inch of mouth he could find as he gave Jason time to adjust to his girth. "I am. Happier than I've ever been before."

Somewhere in the back of Jason's mind, something was yelling at him to make some kind of snappy retort in response as Dick buried his face in Jason's neck and inhaled deeply—Dick did not get to be that sappy with him without some kind of payback in return—but Jason felt too damn good to pay any attention to it, so he carded his fingers through Dick's hair instead, "Good—that makes two of us."

Dick smiled at that, warm and fond as Jason's lips pressed a sloppy (but very loving and welcome) kiss somewhere between his temple and his cheekbone, and nuzzled even farther into the crook of Jason's neck before pulling his hips almost all of the way back, only to slide into Jason once more.

The first few thrusts were gentle, full of soft grunts and groans from both of the two men as they adjusted to the new sensations, before Jason hiked both of his legs up around Dick's waist and started encouraging the man to go harder—come closer as they kept up the same languid pace.

"Does that feel good?" Dick's voice was surprisingly soft and light as he ran a hand over the side of Jason's face and Jason didn't even bother trying to hold back the moan that past his lips as he rocked his hips up to meet Dick's in response.

"Yes, Dick—yes. Feels good—feels so, so _good_."

"Good," Dick chuckled lightly (or as lightly as anyone in his situation could), only to be stopped from saying more by Jason's lips and tongue against his own insistently.

Dick's hips stuttered as he groaned into the kiss, dick throbbing as he tried to push even farther into Jason (to no avail, he was already as deep inside the man as could physically go) and stayed there for as long as he could before he pulled back and started to move again.

Both men kept it slow, lavishing each other with grunts and moans and hickeys and kisses and praise as they rocked against each other, deep and hard, drawing each stroke out as much as they could.

At some point, Dick shifted his weight off Jason for a moment and forced a pillow under his hips so he had better leverage for a better angle, and kept pace the entire time when Jason started quietly begging for more. Jason writhed beneath him as he saw stars when Dick started hitting his prostate straight on (instead of just brushing up against it as he moved), and Dick pried Jason's hands from his sides and laced their fingers together, only to force Jason’s arms out to the side by his head and use the grip to help strengthen his thrusts even farther.

“Come on, Jay,” he panted, drilling into the man with abandon, each thrust accentuated by Jason’s loud moans. “I know you’re there, I know you’re close. I can feel it, babe—can you feel you tremoring around me. Let it go—let it all go and come for me, love.”

That was too much for Jason and—with the help of all the extra stimulation from Dick preparing him—a minute or two later his thighs tightened into a vice grip around Dick's torso and he was coming white hot and nearly silently in between them. Dick felt a large wave of love wash over him stronger than he could ever imagine, and sealed his lips over Jason's and practically purred in his eagerness to show it.

Dick loved that he could make Jason come with having only barely touched his dick (although Dick did have to admit it had gotten a fair amount of purchase against his abs with how closely pressed together he and Jason were); he loved the feel of come— _Jason's_ come spreading between the two of them; loved the way Jason's eyes rolled back in his head and his body clamped down around him as if it never wanted the feeling of Dick fucking him into oblivion to end—…

...Dick loved the fact that he could simply make Jason come in the first place...

He loved the way Jason's fingers tightened around his and jerked him even closer as he whispered Dick's name like a prayer. Loved the fact that he kept kissing Dick in spite of the way his movements turned lazy and slow as his orgasm came to an end, like he was having to fight falling asleep to keep kissing him because Dick was more important than rest. And most importantly, he just loved Jason. Every single damn stubborn, overly sensitive, loving, caring, hilarious, protective, beautiful inch of him.

It was just too much.

But Jason loved him, too, and was gasping out as much as soon as Dick pulled away from his lips far enough that he could breathe properly, "I love you, Dick—love you so much, baby—Dick, baby—want you—I want you more, baby—love, come back here—I love you— _Dick_."

Dick had never missed a thrust throughout Jason's entire orgasm—even when he'd had to fight against Jason's own restrictive grip on his waist. Being fucked through an orgasm and later through the afterglow was one of Jason's favorite things (topped only by the things he did to Dick when the roles were reversed, and maybe Alfred's homemade ice cream, _maybe_ ), and Dick was never one to disappoint (which was part of the reason why he'd insisted upon taking their foreplay so slow that morning; he’d known being with Jason at the moment was going to drive him crazy, and he’d wanted to make sure Jason got off far enough ahead of himself that he still had enough control and stamina to deliver). The pace had been killer on Dick's back and hips, though—even as Jason came back to it enough to relax his legs some again—and he couldn't help easing up on the intensity of the thrusts or giving in to the urge to speed them up just a fraction of a second to help chase after his own release.

Jason didn't show any signs of displeasure at the change of pace—he never did—and Dick couldn't help but smile when he noticed Jason's fingers tightening lazily around his own in encouragement every couple of thrusts and his thumbs moving over Dick's in time with them as if trying to tell him it was okay. His eyes fluttered open to meet Dick's in the same lazy manner he was doing everything else, and Dick held his gaze fondly for a minute before reaching down to seal their lips together once again.

This kiss was just as slow and lazy as everything else had been between the two of them, but it was also as deep and loving, too, and both boys basked in the feeling of it before Dick pulled away again.

"I love you," he returned Jason's sentiment as his thrusts faltered for the second time, stilling midway through pulling out to look down at Jason seriously.

"I know," Jason had a brief moment of clarity through his haze to gaze back up at Dick with his usual steadiness, even as the rest of his body stayed soft and pliant under Dick's hands, and the two continued to watch each other until Dick took a deep breath and ducked his face down into Jason's neck as he pulled the rest of the way out and started chasing his own release, yet again.

Both boys panted as Dick moved—they both knew he was close and it wouldn't take long—though Jason's were decidedly quieter than Dick's (not that Dick's were very loud in the first place) and Jason found himself turning his face in to nuzzle Dick's hair, even as his eyes drifted to the window to watch the snow.

Jason hadn't always liked the snow; in fact, there had been a time where Jason would have said he downright hated it. While most kids grew up learning that snow was fun and pretty and got them off school for the day, Gotham had taught Jason about the harsh realities of the stuff at a very young age. Snow meant cold. Snow meant his mother couldn't get to work and therefore wouldn't get paid; so, they wouldn’t have food or heat for the rest of the week. Snow meant pipes busting in walls and having to spend nights huddled up against the back doors of pizza shops because he didn't have anywhere else to go.

Jason's opinion of snow had improved some after he had moved in with Bruce and Alfred—he'd finally been able to appreciate some of it's beauty as he watched it blanket the Manor's grounds from the safety of the warmth of one of the fire places—but even then, it hadn't been by much. The life lessons that had been drilled into him from even his very first couple of experiences with the phenomenon still lurked in the back of his mind, and working alongside the snow as a vigilante added a whole new list of reasons why snow was more trouble than it was worth.

Snow and the cold that so often came with it was unforgiving on their equipment. The dangerously low temperatures weakened the integrity of the metal of their weapons, and batarangs wouldn't follow the flight pattern that they were supposed to. They would shatter on impact instead of impaling their target. Zip lines didn't hold the same elasticity that they normally did—that is if the grapple didn't break on impact like the batarangs or freeze to the barrel of the gun before it could even be fired. Snow and ice covered rooftops and sidewalks made hand-to-hand combat nearly impossible in certain conditions and one misplaced footing could give even Gotham's worst purse-snatcher the opportunity to seriously maim or kill you.

No matter how he looked at it (even after living in remote snowed-capped mountains for months during his training with the League of Assassins), snow was dangerous, and that was something that never really left Jason. That was—until Dick got his hands on him.

Despite the aforementioned hazards, the eldest of the batboys had never lost his childlike love of the white stuff, and it was only a matter of time before he had... _persuaded_ Jason around to his side.

He had tried, back before Jason had died the first time, but aside from annoying the boy into a couple of afternoons spent outside in a couple of inches of the powder (mostly achieved on Dick's part by throwing various amounts of snow at him until Jason got annoyed and started to retaliate in kind because that was the only ammunition he had that Bruce or Alfred wouldn’t take away), he'd never been able to get very far. Jason’s near-instinctual distrust of the stuff always seemed to sneak back in before Dick could make any kind of significant headway on the issue. It wasn't until long after Jason had come back from the dead (at least from Jason's perspective, Dick would never stop talking or living as if he’d only come back last week (being without Jason was much more painful than he let on and even more so than anyone could imagine, and the fear that he would lose him again permeated through out his entire being, often manifesting itself in what-if scenarios that constantly had the subject on the back of his mind and wouldn’t let him sleep at night)) that Dick had finally gotten tired of Jason's lackluster view of snow and just tackled him into a bank of it during an early morning patrol a couple of days after a near-blizzard.

Jason hadn't taken to it very well (as most people don't; it was cold) and the two had ended up wrestling around it until they'd become a giant mess of torsos and limbs, and that had quickly given way to more kissing and rutting against each other as they tumbled than shoving or punching or trying to push each other away.

That in and of itself hadn't done much to change Jason's mind about the snow (again, it was cold), but staring out the window later that evening as Dick lay in his arms tracing meaningless patterns on his stomach after fucking him not too unlike he was doing now, Jason had felt that same feeling as he had back in the Manor by the fireplace as he stared out the window at the snow all of those years ago.

It had taken a little bit longer (and a whole lot more work on Dick's part) for Jason to overcome his knee-jerk hatred of the stuff—and he'd never come around completely, still grumbled when the news casters said it was coming and insisted they had food and supplies to last them for _weeks_ even ff they were just predicting a couple of inches; but, Dick slowly coaxed him into a somewhat healthy appreciation of the stuff, even if it would always be tainted by the horrors of his past.

That's all Dick had ever wanted, and really, it was all Jason had ever wanted, too; and Jason found himself smiling and pressing his lips into Dick's hair some time later as he turned his full attention back to Dick and encouraged him to come on, tenderly—to thrust a little faster and come apart in Jason where he was safe and loved.

“…Always safe and loved.”

A shudder rocked Dick's body as Jason repeated the same phrase over and over, and he gave a particularly loud gasp of Jason's name before doing as he was told and rocking his hips just a little faster.

In the grand scheme of things, it was still on the slower side (especially for the two of them) but it did the trick, and barely a minute or two later, Jason arched up invitingly when Dick bit down on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder in warning before Dick's entire body seized tight, resulting in one last savage thrust (harder and deeper than all of the rest combined) and both men saw stars as he started spilling his release inside of Jason.

"Dick," Jason whispered his name like a prayer as he started coming back down from the second wave of his high, and Dick was surprised to find a heavy arm draped across his back while a calloused but worn from work hand supported and angled Dick's chin so Jason could press kisses over his temple and cheeks and the top of his head without having to move too much as the most intense part of his afterglow started to fade, too. He didn’t remember letting Jason’s hands go in any of that, but there were a lot of things he couldn’t remember at the moment, so he figured it was okay. "Love you—love you, baby—love you...so much...you have no idea..."

Before Dick knew what he was doing he was pushing up on his elbows (still framing Jason’s ribcage) and sealing his lips over Jason's as he did so, "Yes, I do—I know...I love you…too, Jaybird...love you…too."

Unfortunately, Dick had slipped out of Jason when he'd moved, but it didn’t stop either one of them from laying there and kissing the other like a bunch of teenagers for a couple of minutes—more tongue than anything else—before Dick's arms gave out from underneath of him and he settled himself back down on Jason's torso with his head pillowed on Jason's shoulder to ride out the rest of his afterglow.

He buried his face in Jason's chest for a couple of minutes, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and _them_ mingling between the two of them and mouthing at the scarred skin there comfortingly, before his attention drifted toward the window, too.

The snow had picked up since Dick had come back to the room and crawled on top of Jason, and Dick was amused by the way the flakes danced on the wind in the sky. It reminded him of the way his parents used to dance on the wires when he was a kid, and there was nothing he loved more than getting out and jumping from rooftop to rooftop when it had just started to flurry, like he was out there performing with them.

Bruce and Jason didn't particularly like it when he did it—something about that whole ‘it’s dangerous’ thing—but Dick had also noticed the way they both stopped and stared, completely captivated as he swung from building to building and twisted through the air like he was made of nothing, before they shot off after him to force him back to the ground where it was “safer”.

Dick was just starting to reminisce about the last time such an incident had occurred between him and Jason—and, wow, had _that_ ended well for Dick (he had ridden Jason through three orgasms after they'd gotten back home and hadn't been able to sit down for a week without wincing (and not because he'd fallen before hand, thank you very much, _Jason_ ); the ones with Bruce weren't nearly as fun, mostly he just yelled at Dick for being an idiot before stalking off into the night and refusing to answer his calls for a couple days (which really wasn't that bad because Bruce would feel guilty about it after it happened and buy Dick some kind of an upgrade for his bike (with strict instructions not to install it until after it got warm outside again (which Dick never followed)) and they all loved Bruce, but they all welcomed the break from feeling like they had to live up to his standards every once in awhile)—when Jason jerked underneath of him and let out a half-choked, half-whimpered, “ _Tim_ ," through his own haze.

Dick's eyes snapped open, his glow gone in an instant as he tensed in response and clenched his empty fist over Jason's rib cage, "What?"

"Tim," Jason slurred again, flailing about like he was trying to get up or reach for something but was failing miserably. "Dami—they'll be calling soon...they'll want us to come over…and—...play in the snow...yeah, that's it...they'll want us to play in the snow...we need to get ready—shower...yeah, shower...and food...food—"

"Relax, babe—it's okay," Dick couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he relaxed back into Jason and started smoothing his flat palm over Jason's stomach again—faster and a little more insistently this time to get Jason’s attention and calm him down. "I called Alfred before I woke you up. I told him to tell Damian and Tim we'd be over later and to keep them busy until we get there."

"Oh," Jason froze as his still sex (and sleep)-addled brain tried to process this information. "You did?"

"I did," Dick nodded as he rolled his hand to the side to focus the motion on one particular scar with just his thumb. "You don't need to worry."

"Oh," Jason repeated himself, remaining tense for another couple of seconds before falling back against the pillows with a deep sigh of relief. "Okay...good...good. What time did you say we'd be over?"

"Not until after lunch," Dick pressed a soft kiss to the closest expanse of skin he could find. "There’s supposed to be a break in the snow around 11:30, and they should have some of the roads cleared by then.”

"Okay," Jason seemed to process that bit of information better than the others, even as Dick felt more of the residual tension leaving his frame after his little episode. It was another couple of breaths before he spoke up again, hopefully, "Bruce want us to stay the night?"

"Yep," Dick nodded again, snuggling into the warmth of Jason's body as his fingers started playing with Dick's hair absently again. "And Alfred's making chili and cornbread for dinner."

"Did you tell him we’d stay?" Dick could hear the sleep in Jason's voice even before his fingers started to slow.

"Yep," Dick nodded one last time and didn't have to look up to see Jason smile before drifting back off to sleep for just a little bit longer.

"Good."

Dick smiled, too, and repeated the word in agreement quietly, "Good."


End file.
